


A bared sould

by UnGendered



Series: 100 writing prompts challenge. [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon, Demon!Oikawa, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Oikawa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: Oikawa was a demon, and the rest of the "team" was demon hunters. They lived happily together, until they found out Oikawas secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of the 100 writing prompts challenge, the word was "Salt."

There was nowhere to go anymore. He couldn’t talk his way out of this. He was cornered by people who wanted nothing more than to kill him, people who had tried to kill him for years now. 

“Well well well, look who we have here” the guy with black hair, Hajime, said. Oikawa could feel his body shiver at his words, but he kept his face blank and the same empty expression still there. There was more people behind Hajime, all wearing dark clothes and the smell of corrosive flesh coming from their skin. 

He knew he would die, probably. There was no reason for them to let him go now. Specially not for Hajime.

He remembered years ago, when things wasn’t like this. When he and Hajime had their whole life in front of them and they were like a newly married couple. When the whole group of people gathered here were his friends and when he still was one of them. Before any of this happened. When they were hunting demons together, before the accident.

He thought about it every day of his now-day life, how his life used to be so bright and filled with happiness and how he still had the feeling that he was wanted, that people liked him. The team had saved him from the people who had captured him. Who had had him locked inside a cage and used him to hunt for his own sort so that they could kill them.

The people who held him captive used to beat him, and once after a particularly failed hunt they went too far and killed him. He had always had three hearts, one of every side of his chest and one right in the middle. They stabbed him in between his ribs, in belief that it wouldn’t hurt him enough to kill him, but they stabbed him straight in the heart instead and he had to live the rest of his life with only two left. It was still manageable, just that he couldn’t push himself as far as earlier anymore.

The team didn’t know that part, and he had always thought that they knew that he was a demon. It was almost always him who knew where the demons were hiding, he thought they knew what his abductors used him for. But apparently not, since it came as such a huge shock when they used the salt to trap a demon and then realised that he couldn’t go over the line either. That was the day he realised that they only accepted him because they thought he was human.

They ushered him away, too tangled up in his thoughts and friendship to kill him. But after a year, all their thoughts had turned to ash and left a mindset who only wanted to kill demons, and get revenge for those who hurt them. And in their minds, all Oikawa ever wanted was to trick them enough to kill them all.

And finally, one day, they found him. Since then they’d been at his heels at all times, making him fear for his life more than ever before. 

Until today, when they finally trapped him inside a circle of salt, making him unable to flee anymore. 

“Say, Oikawa. Is it true that demons have three hearts? And does that mean that we get to kill you three times, before you actually die” Kuroo stepped up, weighing his knife in his hands. 

Of course they knew that it was true, they had all been hunting demons for many years. Now it was just in the principle of playing with him. Messing with him when he could do nothing to stop them.

Although for this fact, they were wrong. 

“Or does it mean that we can kill you twice, and then keep you to sniff out some more demons for us?” Tsukishima stepped out next to Kuroo, his face filled with the want to kill, to watch someone suffer.

“I’d rather have you kill me a hundred times over than find you any demons. I’d rather have you kill me a thousand times over than having you enjoying this.” Oikawa spoke with a confident voice, ringing through the alley and fading away in echos.

“Then I think that we should be starting this, since it’s going to take some time to kill you a thousand times” Hajime said, and Oikawa flinched away in hurt. He looked up at his former friend, his former lover. But he could only see the cold hate, burning inside his irises and spreading through the veins in his body.

He dropped one of the black gloves he always kept on to reveal his hand, with black claws growing from his fingertips and the thin, gold ring around his finger. 

“Then, I want you to keep this. I’ve put my soul in it, I want you to have it” he gently lirked the ring of and held it in his palm, reaching out to offer it to Hajime, who seemed surprised. 

“No thanks, I’m sure it’s dirty from touching you, and I don’t want to have anything from you” he said and stepped backwards, freezing Oikawa with a cold look. 

He reached behind him, and Bokuto stepped forward to hand him a gun. Oikawa could already feel it in the air when they took up the bullets and he could only watch when Hajime loaded the gun and held it up to point it at him. 

“Now, I’m going to give you the honor or deciding which heart you want me to hit first,” the smile playing on his lips was the most heart wrenching Oikawa had ever seen, to see the love of his life wanting him nothing else than pain.

Silently, he pointed to the left side of his chest, finally letting his eyes water. The team took it lightly on the first shot, because they had two left after that. They were all prepared to have the last one weigh more on their minds, since it still was the person they all had been very close to.

Just as he let his tear fall, Hajime pressed the trigger and let the sound of the bullet ring in the air. Oikawa fell, his body becoming limp on the ground and his chest slowly stopped beating.

The ring he still had in his palm fell to the ground, suddenly creating a cloud of smoke around them. The team looked at each other, all knowing what this meant. When Oikawa had told Hajime that he had put his soul in it. He had mean that when he died the ring would show the people he loved the most, the strongest scenes of his life. It was often betrayal or other acts that caused the person an endless feeling of hurt, or it could be the moments they had enjoyed most; maybe a proposal or a special birthday. 

What the team was about to witness, was basically the story of Oikawa's life. And as a demon, it could be more than a thousand years long.

The first scene they were showed was the face of a newborn. At least she seemed to be newborn, and judging by the hands holding her own hand Oikawa wasn’t many years older. It was shown from Oikawa's perspective, and they could see the reflection of Oikawa's happy face in her irises.

They got to see a lot of her childhood. How she learned to speak, walk and use her own body. After some scenes, Oikawa was standing on a big lawn in front of a big wooden house. It looked like a church, but without the crosses. They saw him looking at a chest, and how it was being lifted down in the earth. Later, they saw a quick glance of the gravestone. 

Tōru Akiko, 1789-1805.

Oikawa's sister had died at the age of 16, and they had never even known that he had a sister. The memories continued, and they could all understand that Oikawa’s parents was mistreating him after the loss of their daugher. His life passed by in a blur, until they saw him meeting the two people they all remembered. But now they got a new perspective of what they did.

They saw how they trapped him and forced him to find other of his own kind so they could kill them. Saw him resisting to do what they wanted until they started to beat him every time he resisted, until he broke and told them where the demons he could sense was hiding. They could also see the time they stabbed him, and how he got weaker and weaker after losing one of his hearts.

Until the day that the team found them, and they could see how Hajime was glowing from Oikawa’s eyes, how he saw him as a god; someone who could do anything and who saved him from his nightmare. Hajime felt a bit sick by seeing how Oikawa saw him, how he loved him.

Then his life with the group began, and they could see the life return to his skin, and how the way he saw the world changed. They also got to see one of the hunts that Hajime and Oikawa went to alone.

Oikawa found the demon and they were so close to finishing when another group of hunters came by. They claimed that Oikawa and Hajime stole the demons from them, and the reward they would get by killing it. 

Things started to get out of hand, and Hajime refused to back down while Oikawa was suggesting that they should just give the credit to the other team and get out of there. It escalated quickly. One of the other team members took out a crossbow, and started to threaten Hajime. Suddenly, Hajime had a arrow sticking out of his chest and it was all a blur until they saw Hajime from above, Oikawa sitting over him and desperately cradling his face in his hands. The real Hajime lifted a hand to his chest, uncomfortably feeling at the scar the arrow had left. However, the memory wasn’t over yet.

When Hajime didn’t wake up, and his pulse started slowing down and a small trail of blood spilled out from between his lips, they all witnessed as Oikawa dropped his head and started feeling around at his chest, just over the heart and removing Hajime's shirt. Suddenly, his hands started to glow together with the skin he touched, and them the memory faded away.

The team were all confused, turning around and looking at everyone else through the fog, all having the same confused expressions at what Oikawa just did.

Until a shrill scream echoed from the middle of them, and they all turned to Kenma, who now sat on the ground with his hands covering his face.

They continued to get small glances at Oikawa's life, but many of them had started to turn to Kenma instead. Suddenly, the fog disappeared and they could finally move properly again. Kuroo rushed up to Kenma, but he pushed him away and stood up, pointing a finger at Hajime with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Do you even realise what this means!? It means that this guy though we knew about him, and used him to find our demons. The only reason that he didn’t run away was because we were being nice to him, and we treated him so much better than everyone else had ever done. And he gave you his heart!” 

Confusion spread through them again, and everyone was now looking at Hajime and Kenma.

“He gave you his heart, because you were stubborn enough to get hurt! And I bet he didn’t even tell you about it, right!?” Hajime could only shake his head, he had thought that Oikawa had all his heart's left, he had never heard anything that suggested something else. But after he got stabbed before they saved him, and with giving his heart away to save Hajime, that would mean he only had one left. And Hajime had just shot him.

It all started to sink in, the fact that Oikawa probably thought that they knew he was a demon, and that they were using him for that. And finally, he realised that this would mean that Oikawa now was dead, and only because of their own mistake that they never had let him explain.

And they all started to realise how big of a mistake they had made.


End file.
